Rules
OOC(out-of-character) Rules * You must be 13 years or older to join ForgeRP. * Pornography and cybersex are not allowed under any circumstances. * Do not attempt to impersonate other users. Don't say you are someone you aren't, or set your username to something almost identical to someone else's. Example: If someone's username is FluffyBunnies don't make your name Fluffy-Bunnies. * Don't troll or spam. * Do not insult, harass, or threaten any fellow site members. * Respect other user's opinions and beliefs. * Don't edit someone else's profile page without their permission. If you are offended by someone's page, or feel that it breaks the rules, report it to a moderator. * Be courteous and polite, use your best grammar and spelling, use common sense, and enjoy the site! Editing and Creating Articles Creating Articles * It is recommend that the creator/gamemaster of the RP creates an article for it, and the universe if the roleplay uses a new world. * The author of a character is strongly recommended to create an article for the character. Character articles act as both a character sheet and a place where other RPers can see what else that character has been in. * Before creating a new article, check to see if there is already one of the same context to avoid copies. * To avoid copies, unless asked to by the host, don't create an article for a roleplay that was not created by you. * Do not create a character article for a character that is not your own without permission from the author. Editing Existing Articles * You may edit spelling or grammatical errors on any article. * If you aren't sure if something is an error, either look it up or leave it alone. * Don't edit any user's profile page without their permission. * If you are not involved in a roleplay, do not make any changes other than spelling, format, or grammatical corrections unless asked to do so by the roleplay's creator or gamemaster * Do not change the actual content of an article that is not your own without permission. Roleplay Rules Invariable Rules While most rules are determined by the RP creator, there are a few that are present throughout all RPs, and cannot be overridden. Rules such as: * Overly explicit or graphic depictions of sexual situations are strictly forbidden, even in RPs with the "Mature" rating. * Never edit another player's RP post. However, if a player is putting unacceptable content (graphic sex, violence that extremely violates the age rating on the RP, etc) in their post, the Gamemaster may edit it after stating why. Usually, if you have a problem with another player's post, you should just ask them to change it. If they don't, the Gamemaster may edit it. * If your character dies in an RP you may not bring him/her back in an official RP without the Gamemaster's permission. If your character is dead, it's dead. * Treat everyone involved in the RP, regardless of title, age, gender, race, religion, sexuality, etc. with equality and respect. * Any Roleplays containing graphic violence, gore, sexual themes, and strong language must have a Mature rating. If you aren't sure if something should get a mature rating, ask a moderator. * We reserve the right to lay out any consequence for breaking any site rules as we see fit. RP Description * Specify what type of RP it is. These can be specified in the title, or at the beginning of the description. Don't put it at the end, otherwise people will read the whole thing and then at the end realize they don't want to do this type of RP. * Give a summary of the premise. * Establish a genre. Example: Sci-Fi, Medieval, etc. * Establish a setting. Example: A city, a town, a spaceship, planet, universe, country, etc. * Give any character requirements you might want. Example: Age limits, rank, etc. * List any additional rules. * The RP host should make the first post. Make it detailed, setting up where certain characters are and such. Characters * No Mary Sues. * Don't give your character special powers or technology that doesn't fit with the RP. Example: In a medieval roleplay, your character can't have a gun, unless there's time travel. * Generally, overpowered characters are not fun to RP with, and it is not recommended you make one. * No God-modding. God-modding is when you take the control of someone else's character from them, by writing their responses, reactions, or even how they fight. The most typical kind of god-modding is during a fight scene, one player may make a post like this: Character A draws his sword and plunges it through Character B's heart, killing him instantly. The post should be: Character A draws his sword and lunges toward Character B, aiming directly for his heart. This gives the author of Character B a chance to block, or dodge the attack. They may want their character to be wounded instead of killed, or perhaps they will allow their character to be killed. Either way, it keeps the control of their character in their hands. General Conduct * Ask for permission before joining an RP if it doesn't clearly say that it is an open Roleplay. * If it's a Lit (Literate) RP, be literate. If you can't, just don't join a literate RP. * If it's a Ded (Dedicated) RP, be dedicated. Don't disappear for weeks, or forget to post. * No Powerplaying (acting out other players' characters) unless specifically given permission. * Try not to leave other players behind. If someone isn't online, don't go too far without them if their character is involved in the situation. * Try not to leave an RP hanging for weeks without warning. Sometimes taking a break from RPing will be necessary, real-life takes priority for all of us. If you're involved in RPing at the time, it's a general courtesy to let the other RPers know you'll be away. * Don't drop out of an RP without disposing of your character. Preferably, don't drop out at all, but if you have to, kill them, get them captured, or just make them leave. Otherwise, the character's fate may be left up to the Gamemaster or other players. * Keep author prejudice out or the roleplays. If you have a problem with a player, that doesn't mean your characters should all hate theirs. Likewise your RP characters don't automatically have to be best friends to the characters of your friends. * If someone criticizes something you/your character does in an RP, be polite about it. Don't get angry, more likely than not, they're trying to help. Writing Posts These don't necessarily apply to non-lit RPs * Try to avoid one liners. They don't get the story anywhere, and makes you look like you don't care and aren't trying. If you're in a conversation, one liners can be fine. But most of the time, avoid them like the plague. * Add some descriptions. It makes the story seem much more real. * Try to keep OOC conversations to a minimum, but if you say something OOC, put it in double parentheses ((Example)) or double slashes //Example// so people don't get confused. * Use you're best grammar and spelling. * Make an effort to stick to the plot. If the characters are supposed to be after the Holy Grail, don't make them suddenly decide they have to hunt dragons instead. * If you're writing in first-person, put the character's name in bold or italics at the top of the post. Example: Jane (Insert post contents here) Category:ForgeRP Policies and Rules